


It Starts With Spanish

by mightydeafeningmouse



Series: Jack Speaks Spanish [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: David finds out Jack speaks Spanish (and may have reacted a bit more dramatic than necessary).





	It Starts With Spanish

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please bare with me. Let me know if you find any typos or inncorect words, I tried my best but I'm only human. Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!

David stepped in front of the library door frame blocking Jack from his escape path. "I don't understand how this has never come up before."

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he moved to step around his boyfriend, "Quit whinin', Davey."

 

Upon seeing the look on David's face, Jack let out a breathy laugh. "C'mon, Dave, I didn't think you would care this much."

 

"You said you were born in New York!" David crossed his arms and glared at Jack. 

 

"I never said I was from here," Jack claimed, his eyebrows slightly tilting up. "Don't know why you would think that." 

 

"I cannot believe you," David groaned.

 

Jack smirked and tugged on his hoodie strings. _"Bueno, créelo,"_ He said, dragging out the syllables of the foreign words, which was a stupid thing to do since it only fueled David's anger.

 

Jack attempted to walk around David, but he was having none of it. He was sick of Jack's shitty act of deflecting, avoiding, and ignoring any and all questions David had about his family. It was getting old, and quite frankly, David thought it was rather selfish. After all the things he has choosen to share with Jack, all his pent up feelings, all his emotions, all of his problems, worries, fears, the thoughts that kept him up late at night, David thought it was only fair for Jack to at least tell him English isn't his native language.

 

David understood Jack wanting privacy, he really did, but the situation has changed since the last time they'd had a chance to sit and have a conversation about eachother's lives. They weren't just friends anymore, they were boyfriends now.

 

David had let it slide for long enough without having a clue about Jack's family when they were just friends, but now, for them to be in a healthy relationship with each other, and to not know the first thing about his partners family was embarrassing and a little pathetic. They were boyfriends for Christ's sake, David deserved to know!

 

David took a step into Jack's personal space and took a deep breath. "I have shared everything with you, Jack. My thoughts, my personal opinions, the things I worry about, my interests, hell, even my _feelings_. Because unlike you, I talk to people, I share things with you!

 

"Listen. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me, never. I want you to feel safe and I want you to feel cared for and loved, but dammit, Jack, you need to talk to me.

 

"At first I thought it was my fault. Do you know how much that hurt? I thought I wasn't a good boyfriend, I thought you didn't talk to me because you didn't trust me, or you didn't feel loved. I thought I was scaring you, I thought- I thought..." Daveys voice cracked. "No, it's not my fault though! You are just...you-you can't-."

 

Suddenly, David felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jack to see him gently gazing back at him, his concerned deep green eyes looking directly into David's light colored blue ones.

 

"Hey, let's sit down, yeah?" Jack said softly. He gently guided David to a table for three in an abandoned corner of the library, far away from anyone who might have been eavesdropping.

 

Once Davey sat down, and took a breath he turned his full attention back to Jack and his anger. 

 

But Jack was already looking at him, studying him, picking him apart and piecing him back together right beside him.

 

David tried to get his lips to move and make the outline of words, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a cracked and soft-spoken "Jack" that fell from his lips.

 

David had a sudden realization; he was crying.

 

Jack gently cupped his hands around David's face. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

 

David sniffled and tried to form words again, but with the lump in his throat and the burn of tears in of his eyes, words wouldn't come.

 

Jack had scooted his chair next to David's as close as possible. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms firmly around David's torso.

 

He rubbed a random pattern of his own creation on David's back with one hand. "It's okay, you're okay, just breathe. I'm right here, just breathe, bud." He murmured quietly by David's ear.

 

David pressed his face into Jack's shoulder, his own arms wrapped tightly around Jack's middle.

 

It's not the first time Jack comforted David. Before they were boyfriends, they were friends, so naturally, Jack had seen David cry before. He had cried into Jack's arms when his anxiety got to be too much for him to handle, or during panic attacks. Jack was a pro at this now. He knew how to hold David and what to say to make him think coherently again.

 

Jack whispered more comforts into David's ear while he rested his own head on top of David's.

 

After a while, David stopped crying. He lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and pulled out of the warm embrace. Quickly, David glanced at the window and saw that the sun had gone to sleep, and the moon had taken it's place.

 

Upon feeling the loss of heat, Jack lifted his head and let go of David.

 

"Hey, hey," Jack said, gathering David's attention. "Are you okay?"

 

David's cheeks burned from embarrassment. "I'm fine, Jack. Sorry for...that." 

 

Jack took one of David's hands into his own. "You never have to apologize." 

 

"I want to talk about before." David stated with a new found bravery and stared at Jack as he looked up at him. "I...we need to talk about this." 

 

Jack suddenly became anxious. "I'm sorry. I don't understand why you're upset." Jack looked at him through innocent eyes as he fiddled with David's fingers.

 

David pulled his hand out of Jack's and took both of Jack's hands into his own, holding them still and making Jack's gaze return his again.

 

"It's okay, Jack. But I need you to listen." Jack nodded in agreement.

 

"Okay. My point is, I don't know anything about your family. I know you live here, in New York, and you don't have any siblings, but that is the extent of my knowledge. And frankly, don't you think that's a bit sad? We've been together for, what, four months now? We've been friends for, I don't know, two years? I've never even been to your house.

 

"And it's not like I haven't tried to ask, I have, but every time you avoid the question or twist it back to me. I don't know if you know you're doing it, but I want it to stop.

 

"And today! I look over at you and you're writing in Spanish, Jack. Spanish. Until thirty minutes ago, I thought you were from New York. I was sure that was set in concrete, but today I find out you speak Spanish. What the fuck, Jack!" Jack was looking at the table, his eyes fixed on their entwined hands.

 

He glanced at David before returning his eyes to the ground. "I...I didn't think you'd care. I'm sorry, I just, I genuinely thought you wouldn't want me to only talk about me." Pink tinted Jack's cheeks in shame.

 

David knit his eyebrows together. "Jack-y, I kept asking about you, why would you think I wouldn't care?" Hurt flashed in David's eyes.

 

"Going on and on about myself is selfish." David was pretty positive he could feel his heart actually cracking as Jack was started to strongly resemble a kicked puppy. 

 

"And...and you, you're amazing. I don't-I didn't want to drive you away," Jack's sad puppy eyes met David's. "You make me feel loved, cared for. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I can't lose you too."

 

It stayed silent. For a moment the two boys sat there, holding hands, eyes locked.

 

David broke the silence, "How do you say 'I forgive you' in Spanish?"

 

Jack grinned. _"Te perdono."_

 

David's eye shined with pride. _"Te perdono_ , Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
